Outlet boxes are widely used in buildings to house electrical components, such as outlets or switches, and electrical wire connections. Currently, various outlet boxes are available for either new work (new building construction) or old work (existing buildings). Generally, new work outlet boxes have one or more protruding extensions, such as flanges, for mounting to building structures, such as studs. However, because of the protruding extensions, these new work outlet boxes cannot be used for old work where a cutout for an outlet box is made within a drywall. Thus, a different type of outlet box is required depending on the type of work application (new or old). Moreover, currently available old work outlet boxes are designed and configured to be mount only in one orientation, for example, either a vertical or horizontal orientation against the building structure.
Accordingly, although various outlet boxes are available currently in the market, further improvements are possible.